A Chance At Time
by Marcosgirl
Summary: 'You know your plan is more. Than. A little crazy right yoi' sighed Marco as he leaned against the plain worn cabin wall. 'Of course, what else do you expect from a Straw Hat' winked a woman. Fem OC/Marco, time travel please Review


_**A/N had this story in my head don't know if I can continue it but here's what I got so far hope you like, if you got any ideas you think I should add let me know :?**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I sadly don't own One Piece or Marco (but that would be nice) but I do own my OC and the Fukusha Fukusha no Mi or the duplicate duplicate fruit**_

Chapter One

The sun could be seen just setting from behind a large ship with a whale figure head, the ship itself looked like it had seen better days it was burnt and had holes in places and seemed to give off a feeling of great sadness, the entirety of the ship was silent and dark except for one room the first devision commander's quarters.

"You know your plan is more. Than. A little crazy right yoi" sighed Marco as he leaned against the plain worn cabin wall.

"Of course, what else do you expect from a Straw Hat" winked a woman with a smirk as she turned her swirling rainbow coloured eyes from where she stood leaned over a worn wooden desk to the blond behind her.

Marco let lose a small snort " ah I should have expected as much, you Straw Hats and your crazy ass plans yoi" he said coming to stand behind her peering over her shoulder with a curious eye.

"Though I have to ask Allure, what are the chances of this actually working yoi" he said seriously, gesturing to the pile of plans and documents piled all over the desk.

The woman Allure sighed deeply face grim as she tucking a loose strand of her long bright white hair back into the messy bun that sat atop her head" slim to none but hopefully some of Captain-Chan's, bull shit luck has worn of on me over the years, but really either way even if it doesn't do we have anything else to lose"

Marco nodded and pulled her head to his chest in a loose embrace and attempt at comfort, his face just as grim he knew what it was like to lose your Nakama, your family he himself had also lost a number of his own first in the War of the best as they now called it and just recently the last of the Whitebeard son's had fallen after they had joined forces with the Straw Hats and their allies the Heart Pirates against Teach and his Allies Kaidou and Big Mom

"But are you sure about doing this yoi, if the chances of it working are that low" he said softly still cradling her head to his chest

Allure sighed softly as she closed her eyes briefly to stay the tears that threatened to breaks lose, that was true what they were attempting to pull was crazy and had little to no chance of working and she knew that just as she knew the only reason Marco was even letting her attempt such a stupid plan was because it would bring him back to his own Nakama well that and she had promised him if he didn't let her at lest try he and his hand would be become very well aquatinted in the coming months

"I have to try if not I doubt I'll ever be able to move forward" Allure said tilting her head up and opening her rainbow eyes to look directly into Marcos own blue ones, the faces of her crew mates flashing through her mind until finally resting on that of her smiling captains _because were Nakama shishishi_ and a smile one to rival her captain coming to rest across her own face "after all I'm one of the Straw Hat Pirates and what kind of pirate would I be if I let something as stupid as bad odds stop me from doing what I want"

Marco nodded a slight smile appearing as he saw her own, it had been a long time now since he'd seen her smile like that, it used to be common even through out the war that is until the deaths of the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates, but he understood that this was hard for her as it was for him and to be honest he was more than a little hopeful that it would work after all if it did Allure wouldn't be the only one getting her family back if this crazy plan succeeded

"So how exactly will this work yoi" he guesting to the desk once more

Allure pulled away and leaned her back against the desk crossing her arms as she visibly tried to pull herself back into a serious lecture mood letting her smile fall "I will use my Fukusha Fukusha no Mi to combine the effects of Kumas-san's Nikyu Nikyu no Mi which will allow us to reject the current timeline and Brooks Yomi Yomi no Mi which should allow me the ability to revive are current souls into are past bodies in a similar style to how was able to put his soul back into his own corpse"

Marco raised an eyebrow and softly asked "and if that doesn't work yoi"

"Well were shit out of luck and will fade in a matter of days all the while being stuck as ghosts" Allure said her face deadpan

Eyebrow still raised Marco regarded her silently, that was a pretty high stakes they were playing with but not only that he couldn't see how she thought they were going to be any where near there bodies even to do this " and how do you plan to get us to where we need to be to even so we can take over are past bodies, last I checked you didn't leave the West Blue till after the war at Marineford" he said calmly

Her Brow twitching slightly as she realised he was implying that she hadn't thought of that already as if she wasn't a tactician , she flashed Marco a sickly sweet smile swirling eyes glinting mischievously "oh but Ko-chan that's the easy part we just need to be somewhere that one of us would have been during the time frame we need, a boat of some kind perhaps "

Marcos blue eyes widened from there drooped state, there was only one place that he knew of that fit that description "you cant mean to do it here on the Mobie right, what if were seen" after all the crew of the Mobiedick was anything but small and with that many people the chances for discovery were that much higher not to mention that the time frame they had arranged was before Teaches betrayal, which was going to be a push on his self control not to just kill the bastard as soon as he saw him for the betrayal and death's he caused

Allure nodded smile falling all teasing gone from the situation again "Don't worry from what Brook told me of his time in the Florian Triangle as a ghost no one could see or sense him for that part we'll be fine" she said already knowing where his mind had gone "their is no chance Teach will be able to see or interfere with what we're trying to accomplish"

Marco nodded slightly relived it didn't solve the problem that was Marshall D Teach but nothing short of the traitors death would.

" no what we'll really need to worry about is what it will be like when we get there" sighed Allure

"And what do you mean by that exactly yoi" asked Marco as he absentmindedly mimicked her actions from earlier and crossed his arms over his tattooed chest and leaned back against the cabin wall once more

"Well think about it we will be effectively be shoving are current selfs into past bodies I know for one that I've changed a hell of a lot over the past few years" at his nod of agreement she continued " and we will effectively be sticking are current selfs into suits that no longer fit correctly, from what I've gathered from brooks explanations not only will it likely nock us out but we might have to practice to do things as simple as walking again" explained Allure

Marco hummed in understanding "and how are we going to explain away the sudden fainting spell not to mention having to relearn something like walking" Asked Marco wonderingly as he swiped a hand over his face in exasperation

"Unfortunately there won't be a lot we can say" stated Allure tugging at her hair in slight frustration a nervous tick she had never been able to rid herself of but it was called for as this was not an ideal situation and even though she and Marco had been going over this for the better part of three months the stress of it was starting to get to her not to even mention how much of a logistical nightmare it was going to be if they succeeded, "well just have to find a plausible excuse and hope they buy it perhaps it would be better if we could time it for a time when WhiteBeards has a challenger and let them explain. It away for them selfs" sighed Allure

Marco nodded it was at least something they could work with "and what about yourself, any idea how you will be able to explain it away"

Grimacing slightly she nodded "yes though it's not going to be enjoyable" a slight flush of embarrassment coming over her face yes she had a plan one she was sure would work even if it would be as Humiliating as all hell

Marco raised an eyebrow at Allure when she didn't continue it wasn't like her to be blush after all they had been caught in enough compromising positions by a number of his brothers and her crew and all that had garnered had been for her to laugh and comment if they had enjoyed the show before calmly walking off to either get changed or retrieve items of clothing

Seeing the look directed her way Allure grimaced in distaste " ill most likely have to play as the damsel in destress and claim I had a fainting spell then demand to be served in my room as I recover"

Marco couldn't help the quick face of disgust he pulled at the thought though it was true she was a noble by birth if you didn't know it though you would never have guessed, and for as long as he had known her she had never acted like one and he new it would cost her to have to return to the life of a spoiled brat.

Allure snorted at the face her lover pulled "yeah that was my thoughts exactly, but unfortunately I know how I was at that time and it's par the course for how I would have acted"

Marco nodded now understanding the blush from before was more out of self disgust rather than the embarrassment as he had thought "can't think of any other alternatives yoi "

"Sadly not" she said shaking her head warily "at least none that would work as well, but not to worry it will work as long as I can get a few days alone out of it I'll survive acting like a spoiled child"

Marco Nodded in understanding "Alright so when do we do this"

"Well seeing as we're already exactly where we need to be we should be able to do so at any time" she said with a grimace watching pain flash over his face but also excitement

"Well do it tomorrow " he said determinedly he wanted so badly to see his brothers and sisters and Pops but it would be best to wait and do it on a clear head

Allure nodded as she as she stood properly stretching the kinks out of her back there was nothing else they could do they had a plan now, everything else would just be details "well now that's over, why don't we enjoy are last night here together " she said smirking as she came to stand in front of him splaying her hands over his chest and running them along the toned muscles.

"Oh and what did you have in mind" Marco asked returning her smirk with a leer as he gently tugged her long white waves of hair free and placed his own two hands to rest on her hips as he slowly began to rub circles with his thumbs.

"Oh well now that would be telling " she giggled as she pulled him down for a kiss one arm sliding from his chest over his open shirt to his shoulders.


End file.
